Bathing suits and escapees
by Frenchtoastlovr94
Summary: Just as the weather in Konoah has reached an all-time high Sarada is forced to go bathing suit shopping with her very pregnant mother and overly frustrated father. What mayhem is about to ensue?


Our story starts off on a lazy Sunday afternoon in the middle of summer. Everyone is going about their usual day to day life in a carefree manner. Actually, that's a flat out lie. Everyone who was forced out into the elements were nearly half dressed and dying of heat exhaustion.

You'd think living in a village named after the part of a tree that provides shade would be well, protected from the sun. Well that's not true. If anything, the village should be named something else entirely. Yes, the village has its luscious trees but it doesn't help much. Today it must've been almost one hundred and five degrees outside.

"Urgh." A voice grunted from the other side of the tree trunk.

"Why the hell does it have to be so freaking hot. I swear I might just combust." Boruto said for the umpteenth time that morning.

"Shut up Boruto. We are all dying here." Mitsuki said as he threw something at the blonde.

"I swear if you go on anymore Boruto I will make sure you do." Sarada joined in.

Boruto, knowing that Sarada would probably make good on her threat stopped complaining immediately.

"Hey Sarada. How's your mom doing?" The pale man asked.

"Hn. Fine I guess. I mean she is driving everybody crazy right now."

"How?"

"Aunt Sakura is just about ready to pop and she's running around a hospital full of sick people. Uncle Sasuke and Baa-chan are getting fed up with trying to lock her down." Boruto piped in.

"Your mom is still working Sarada. Isn't she in like her third trimester?" Her teammate asked.

"She was in her third trimester 11 weeks ago. She's almost at full term." She sighed.

While Sarada was more than thrilled to be a big sister any day now she shares in her father and godmother's frustration. Ever since this heat wave started there have been more and more admits to the hospital and with the short staffing Sakura has been fighting them tooth and nail to be there and help out. Everyday has started the same since Sakura was on bed rest; wake up, brush teeth, prepare breakfast, wake up her mom and make sure she doesn't leave her bed and wait till her father comes home so he can take over. If there ever was a gap between the time she leaves and her father comes home she disappears and is likely to be found elbow deep in a body cavity. Not where an eight and a half almost nine-month pregnant woman should be.

Why couldn't her mama be normal for once. Sarada always asks herself any given day.

"Hey Sarada. Your dad is calling you." Boruto said nudging his teammate on her side.

"Hey, isn't your mom supposed to be on bed rest?" He added.

And sure, enough down below Sarada sees both of her parents waving up at her. Her mother waved up at her with a beaming smile even though she is in 100-degree weather and is heavily pregnant although it doesn't seem to faze her. Meanwhile her father looks every bit as frustrated as he is on the inside.

Sasuke was never one for the heat and having to deal with chasing his pregnant wife over and over again is getting old.

"C'mon Sarada we are going swim suit shopping!" He mother called.

"You are not coming with us Sakura." Her father pointed out glaring at his wife

"Yes I am. I've had this planned for weeks." She countered. "Besides if I don't come with you who is going to make sure I don't run back to work." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

She's got a point there was no one else who was available or could handle Sakura at this moment in time. Tsunade was busy and everyone else was either preoccupied or afraid of the pink haired mother to be.

Normally Sasuke wouldn't be the one in charge of swimsuit shopping with his daughter but Sarada has no money because her team hasn't been on a mission for the past two weeks.

Naruto has suspended all missions under the rank of chunin due to the heat wave. It wasn't safe.

So Sarada has to rely on her parents for things.

"Hmph. If you weren't so damn difficult I wouldn't need to find you a baby sitter." Sasuke mumbled.

Don't get him wrong. Sasuke is thrilled to be a new father again. He is aiming to do it right this time around. Be a more constant and permanent figure in his son's life.

"Whatever Sasuke. If you would let me go about my work I wouldn't have to try to escape."

"For the love of god Sakura, you are in your last month of pregnancy! Do you really think dashing across a hospital is the brightest idea!" He yelled. His tolerance level for his wife's antics are hitting an all new low.

"Mama. Papa." Sarada called out as she leapt from her resting place on top of a tree branch.

Sakura was about to call her husband out for being a control freak and an incredible pain in the ass when she was interrupted by her daughter.

"Let's go, the sooner we get this done the sooner we can all go home." She said to her parents.

"Hn." Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Oh Sarada we are going to find you the cutest outfit!" Sakura squealed.

Honestly Sarada didn't care how cute it was just as long as it fit and allowed her to swim freely.

.

.

.

"Absolutely not." Sasuke said with an authoritative tone. There was no way he'd allow his daughter to wear something as revealing as that.

"Oh, c'mon Sasuke. Everybody is wearing that style." Sakura said.

"Who? 20 year olds maybe but certainly not children." He said pointedly.

"Oh, for gosh sakes Sasuke Sarada isn't a child any longer. She's nearly fourteen."

"Doesn't matter. It's out of the question."

As Sarada was changing into a more father-friendly suit she could hear her parents bickering just outside the change room.

Her mom was right. She was no longer a child. She's not saying this because she has a fondness for the two-piece it was because, well how embarrassing is it to be seen shopping with your parents. Well shopping with her mom was great when it was just the two of them but with her dad? No not cool at all.

"Come on Sarada. Let's see the next one. We need to get home soon." Her father called out.

"Hai. Coming."

"Hn. That's much more appropriate." Sasuke nodded in approval as he saw Sarada exiting the stall.

"Oh, for the love of god that thing is a body suit Sasuke!" Her mother screeched.

It's true the only outfit so far that met her father's approval was a long-sleeved body suit. It was red and white which pleased her father because if matched the Uchiha fan and that Sakura could easily stitch a crest on the back.

"Go on and get changed Sarada. I'll cash out the suit. I think it is very becoming." Sasuke said as he took the price tag off of the clothes hook and left for the main counter.

After a few moments of stunned silence Sakura grabbed her daughter's attention.

"So, now that it's just us girls which bathing suit do you like best sweetie?" Sakura asked her pale faced daughter.

"But papa already left to pay for this." She said gesturing to the atrocity she was wearing.

"Hai. But I can sneak another one on the bill, claim that it's a present for someone else." She winked.

"Really?!" Sarada asked hopeful.

"Hai. It's a secret, just between us girls though okay." Her mom said smiling.

"Um. Okay. How about this one?" Sarada asked as she held up a modest two piece that had enough coverage and was rather stylish and cute, not to mention that it complimented Sarada's naturally pale skin.

"I love it." Sakura said nodding.

"Let's go before your father gets restless and leaves us behind."

"Hai. Thank you, mama." Sarada said as she entered the change room for the last time, changing into her regular street clothes.

"Of course. I want you to enjoy your summer, not be locked inside all day afraid of going out in public like that." Sakura giggled.

.

.

.

After the small growing family returned from their shopping trip Sarada and her father worked on dinner while Sakura had a long coldish shower.

"Dinner time mama!" Sarada called once she finished setting the table.

"Coming." Sakura said as she entered the dining room dressed in her maternity p-jays.

After a comfortable and satisfying dinner underneath the fan the family ate desert and talked about their day, just enjoying time as a threesome before the baby comes.

"Thank you for dinner you two it was delicious." Sakura said smiling as she started to gather the plates.

"No mama I'll do it. You sit down." Sarada told her mother as she tried stopping her as she cleaned up.

"No Sarada. I can do this much-" Sakura was about to finish her sentence just as she left a gush of water rush through her.

"Mama?" Sarada questioned when she saw her mother's odd facial expression.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked concerned as well.

"Oh, it's nothing." She said as she sat back down. "It's just that my water broke."

As soon as she said that everything went dead silent right before all hell broke loose.


End file.
